Buried Secrets
by Pretty Soldier Ghetto Brat
Summary: This is The Sands of Time Renamed. Summary: Who knew that a 36 year old corpse could uncover so many secrets...? AU


Buried Secrets  
By: Pretty Soldier Ghetto Brat  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners. If I did own them I'd be making some money off this fic, no? I'm merely borrowing the characters and they'll be returned in nearly perfect condition.   
  
  
Okay, those of you who have been reading The Fairy and her Prince would've heard me mention this fic. It's a dark supernatural and a bit confusing (even I don't understand it myself), and all that jazz. This prologue is a bit confusing. The song 'Hiru no Tsuki' or Mephina's Song, to you Outlaw Star viewers, (don't own this song either) is used here. It's…interesting, yeah...interesting in a screwed up way… So! Read on. What's the coupling? I'll tell you next chapter. Ja!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Sanq: 1965  
  
She felt her pick her up and cradle her gently, softly, as if she would break at the slightest movement. She loved her smell; roses and perfume mixed with a bit of cinnamon. She closed her eyes and let herself relax as she sat and they rocked in her rocking chair. Her mother whispered sweet words to her before clearing her throat. Her heart soared. Mother was going to sing to her! She started softly, her voice clear and beautiful, rivaling the nightingales at her window.  
  
I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
  
  
She snuggled onto her mother's bosom as she stroked her hair softly. She loved it when she stroked her hair. Her hand moved to her neck stroking it softly before moving down again to her tiny chest. She winced slightly, it hurt her still. Her hand stopped there as she continued her soft lullaby.   
  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply   
  
  
Mother stroked there softly and continued.  
  
  
I'm ready  
  
  
She was in immense pain, but she loved when her mother touched her so softly, it comforted her, gave her reassurance that nothing was going to happen to her. Then, the other hand found itself to her ribcage, parallel to the other. She stood and held her out in front of her. She would never forget the look in her mother's eyes, the room was dark, but she could still see the glint in them. It scared her; it scared the living hell out of the poor child. She wanted to get down, she knew what would happen, but try as she could, the poor girl couldn't escape.   
  
Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
  
  
  
The girl was thrashing fiercely, begging her mother to let her go, let her escape. But she held on to her tightly, the gleam still in her dark eyes. Tears were streaming down the poor girl's face, but her mother took no heed. She was in a trance. The only thing the girl could hear was the soft singing.  
  
  
  
Someone  
Please tell me  
  
  
  
She started gasping as her mother began to squeeze, softly at first, but she increased the pressure. She thrashed even more now, kicking her a few times. But no matter what, she couldn't get free. Her mother didn't react the way she expected her to she just stood there, squeezing her. She couldn't breathe and the thrashing only served to use up what little oxygen she had in her lungs. They ached from deprivation and she tried to beg her mother to stop but she continued. She realized she was still singing.   
  
  
  
Oh moon, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day...   
  
  
  
She gave up. Her mother obviously had the upper hand, so she gave up. Her breath was leaving her ever so slowly and she saw her vision blur. She felt deep pains on her ribs as her mother's nails scratched against them, breaking her skin while doing so. Slowly, slowly, she felt her life literally leaving her. She struggled to keep her eyes opened, but it proved very difficult. Her eyelids drooped and she finally gave in. The last thing that graced her ears were the words from the last line of her mother's lullaby…  
  
  
  
I'm ready  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that was disturbing, huh? I'll explain it to anyone who is confused. Now, please don't make your review consist only of what coupling YOU want to see. I already decided this even before I had a plot line, and I ain't changing it for nobody. Ja!  



End file.
